Between the Line
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: One shot. When her friends leave her to become famous, she's left all alone. Who will help this fallen angel? YugiTea


**A/N: Hey all you Yugi and Téa lovers! I just have my eighth story of them! This one is going to be a bit different though. **

**Voice out of Nowhere: It was my idea.**

**Me: No it wasn't! I thought about it and you just said sure why not!**

**V.O.O.N: You have to spoil everything!**

**Me: Shut up! You're just jealous!**

**V.O.O.N: I'm leaving! leaves the room**

**Me: Anyway. Here here for my new Yugi and Téa!**

"Between the Line"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Rated K+

Summary: When her friends become famous, how will she live? Who will pick up this fallen angel? One shot. YugiTéa

Notes: Got this idea when I was reading "My only Love" by Tai'sgirl23.

Her blue eyes stared outside the window. She did this every time she was alone by sunset. No one cared about her. She was foolish to think that someone would love the cheerleader. She made the mistake when she fall in love with Yugi, but he had no time to be with her. After all, he was the famous King of Games and had very important duels to attend to. But not only duels, oh no! Ever since he became the Game King, he had magazine shot outs and dueling commercials to make.

She would leave messages in his cell phone but he would never answer, oh course. But why would he? He had always wished to become popular and now he has.

'_You don't need me anymore, huh Yugi? I was just a use, wasn't I?'_

But Yugi wasn't the only one who had forgotten about her; her other friends too! Joey, Mai Rebecca and Kaiba were duelists too, which meant they had their place in the fame book as well. Some times in a magazine, she would see Yugi, Joey, Rebecca and Mai hugging. She would cry at those pictures.

Tristan had won a motor cycle contest so he was pretty much famous too with Serenity as his girlfriend. Girlfriend; something she would never become to any boy. Duke was on T.V. shows, telling everyone about his Dungeon Dice game. He would even some times call someone from the gang to be his guest. But no call for her.

You may ask, why can't Téa become a famous dancer? Well, she gave it up along time ago. She had gone to a dance school in Domino City but dropped out when Yugi needed to go to Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. But at least at those days, she still danced in front of her friends. But when she dances now, it reminds her of the good times and drops to the floor, crying.

When her parents were still alive, they told her to do what she wanted, and not to follow someone else around. And as you know, she never listened and she was paying the price. _'I guess I messed up, huh, mom?'_ she thought. _'I gave up my life for whose that didn't even care about me. I hope they're happy and I hope you're happy to Yugi. I hope you are.'_

Yugi stared outside of the limousine window just as the sun went down. He's life was a totally mess in his point of view.

When he was younger, he had wished to become famous. To eat, take pictures and make commercials like the superstars do.

But now, he noticed that is was a mistake. Since he was becoming famous and his mangers kept taking him out of school until the school said he could no longer go since he missed so many days. What would happen when he would become old? A retired celebrity. He wouldn't be able to get a job and continue on working.

But there was something bigger that he messed up at that was the most important person in the world to him.

Téa.

He hasn't seen her in along time. Very long time and misses her with all his heart. He had seen Joey, Tristan and all his other friends and grandpa but never her. Never his crush. Never his love.

It was right there that he saw her. She was in her house, starting outside her bedroom window.

'_She looks so sad.' _He thought with guilt. He knew that it was probably his fault for making her feel this way. After all, this was his wish and now he's left her behind.

The limousine driver stopped in front of the Game Shop and Yugi Moto thank him before he left. The teen walked in to the shop and called out to his grandpa. "Hey Grandpa, I'm home!"

He heard some noises from the back room and knew where is grandpa was. He was right there, moving some stuff around. "Oh hello Yugi." Mr. Moto said as he saw his grandson come in. "How was your magazine shot out today?"

"It was fine, grandpa." Then Yugi sat down on the couch, put in hands on his face and sigh.

"Is very thing alright, Yugi?"

When receiving no answer Mr. Moto knew what was wrong. "You still haven't seen Téa, have you?"

"Oh Grandpa!" Yugi said as he lifted his head from his hands. "I'm acting like a real jerk! I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to her!"

"But why not? She's your friend."

"She maybe my friend but I'm not her's anymore!"

"Has she told you this herself?"

"No. But I can guess. After all, I haven't called her or seen her or…I don't know! I haven't seen her in months!"

"Maybe now you should talk to her."

"I can't. How about if she doesn't want to see me?"

"She will Yugi. You mustn't give up so easily. I bet she's waiting for you to go and talk to her."

"Grandpa. It's been months. How about if she's already with someone else. Making some new friends."

The old man sighed. He didn't want to tell Yugi this because he knew that he would feel worse than before. "Yugi, my grandson, just answer me a few questions. When was the last time Téa went to that dance school?"

"She told me after Duelist Kingdom."

"But when did she say she quit?"

"She said after I got…the…invitation." Yugi said slowly after he figured out what happened. Mr. Moto nodded his head. "Yes. She had given up her chance to go to New York just to go with you to Duelist Kingdom."

"Oh Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he graded his hair. "Now I feel like a bigger jerk!"

"But what I was trying to say was, Téa had given up something very important to her to go with you. Do you really think that she would forget that easily?"

"No. But Grandpa…you're not helping. You're making me feel worse."

"I know. But I want you to go to her and apologize. We both don't want her sacrifice to go to waste, do we?"

Yugi stood up. "You're right Grandpa! She's given up so much for me! I can't let that go to waste!" He grabbed a jacket and turned to his grandpa. "Thanks Grandpa! I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"Don't worry about it my boy."

"Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"When does the flower shop close?"

Téa sat there in the living room, watching some T.V. show while eating a fruit salad; trying not to think about Yugi. But it failed as always and now it ended up with her turning off the T.V. and crying on a pillow.

Why was she miserable! Why couldn't she just forget him! Why did she fall in love with him?

It was then that door bell rang and she looked up. "Huh?" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't heard the door bell ring since her friends became famous. "Wonder who that can be?"

The brunette got up her sit and answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hey Téa." a sweet voice came.

She gasped. Right there; right there was Yugi Moto with a bouquet of roses in his hands. A small blush appeared on his face. "I…um…got you some flowers."

She felt her own blush appear. She couldn't say anything expect, "Hi." in a low whisper.

The three coloured haired boy became nervous. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Come in." the blue eyed girl said as lead him in with Yugi's gift in her hands. They sat on the couch and barely made a noise. "Long time no see, huh Téa."

"Yeah. I thought you forgot about me." She said in a low voice.

"Forget about you!" Yugi repeated in surprise. "I would never forget about you Téa."

Her face brightened up a bit. "Really?"

"Of course! Would I lie?"

She looked down at the floor. "Yes." She whispered as tears came out of her eyes. "You said that we would be friends forever and-" she couldn't say.

A soft hand reached under her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "But I came back, didn't I?"

"Yes! But this long!" she said through sobs. "But I thought that you would never come back. How about if this is your last visit again?"

"I won't." he promised as he gave her a hug. "I promise…no I vow that I won't leave you again. I've learned my lesson."

"Lesson? What lesson?" she asked through her watery eyes.

"The lesson of me wanting to be popular. Thinking that was the only I could have in life but after going through it, I've learned what I really wanted has been with me since the age of six."

"Really? What was that?" she asked with a touch of excitement.

Yugi smiled and kissed her. "You." The kissed for a while until Yugi asked a question. "Téa. Would you forgive me and give me another chance to be with you?"

"Yugi. I love you. How can I regret you?"

The violet eyed boy grinned. "Thank you. I promise I won't make that mistake again. From now on it's you and me."

"I know." Then they kissed once again, longer and happier. Knowing that everything should be the way it should be.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! If you are wondering why this story is called "Between the Line" well, it's because Yugi is in the middle of what he wanted but he makes the right decision and goes to Téa, and never looking back at the other side.**


End file.
